Eminem/Mockingbird
Yeah I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now But, hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up, little soldier Stiffen up that upper lip What you crying about? You got me Hailie, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad Well, I'm gone, but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry Cuz you're scared, I ain't there? Daddy's with you in your prayers No more crying, wipe them tears Daddy's here, no more nightmares We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it Laney uncles crazy, aint he? Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it We're all we got in this world When it spins, when it swirls When it whirls, when it twirls Two little beautiful girls Lookin' puzzled, in a daze I know it's confusing you Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news I try to keep you sheltered from it, but somehow it seems The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see Daddy don't want you to see, but you see just as much as he did We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me But things have gotten so bad between us I don't see us ever being together ever again Like we used to be when we was teenagers But then of course everything always happens for a reason I guess it was never meant to be But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream Now hush, little baby, don't you cry Everything's gonna be alright Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now, and we don't know why We feel how we feel inside It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby But I promise: momma's gon' be alright It's funny I remember back one year, when daddy had no money Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me 'Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying 'Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom And at the time every house that we lived in Either kept getting broke into and robbed Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you In a jar Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college Almost had a thousand dollars 'till someone broke in and stole it And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart Mom and dad was arguin' a lot, so momma moved back On the Chalmers in the flat, one bedroom apartment And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre And flew you and momma out to see me But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it And you and Laney were to young to understand it Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand 'Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're Sisters now Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here I like the sound of that, yeah It's got a ring to it, don't it? Shh, momma's only gone for the moment Now hush, little baby, don't you cry Everything's gonna be alright Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, i told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now, and we don't know why We feel how we feel inside It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby But i promise: momma's gon' be alright And if you ask me too Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird I'mma give you the world I'mma buy a diamond ring for you I'mma sing for you I'll do anything for you, to see you smile And if that mocking bird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'mma break that birdies neck I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya And make him eat every carat don't f*** with dad (haha) Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles